A Bechloe Fairy-tale
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Chloe was in an accident and Beca is summoned to the hospital. That day was supposed to be a very important day for Beca, but it took a sharp turn.


**_A/N:_**

 ** _This new fic is a little more angsty than the rest of them, but it has some fluff in it too ;)_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! You can comment here, send me an ask on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or tweet me [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL]!_**

 ** _Thanks for taking the time to read this! :)_**

B-

I was on my way home when I got a phone call- it was the hospital's number. I couldn't possibly think of a reason the hospital would call me but my gut told me to answer so I did. "Hello?" I asked, "Is this Beca Mitchell?" they asked urgently, "Yes." I answered, getting nervous, "You should get to the hospital. Now." I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk- "Why? What happened?" I was getting worried even though I didn't know what was going on yet. "It's your roommate. Chloe." she said quickly. My whole body tightened and I couldn't breathe. "I'll be right there." I managed to whisper and I ended the call, staring at my phone in shock.  
I ran the rest of the way home and saw that the car wasn't in the parking lot so I grabbed Chloe's bike and cycled quickly to the hospital. The moment I got there I tied the bike to a pole and ran inside, reaching the desk out of breath. The nurse looked up from her desk and smiled at me- "How can I help you?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face, "Chloe. Beale." I breathed out while trying to catch my breath and I gripped my side, trying to release the cramp from the running and cycling. She looked down at her computer and typed something, looking up a few seconds later and saying- "3rd floor. Room 136 on the left." I mumbled a thanks and walked quickly toward the elevator, pressing the up button. I was jumping up and down waiting for the elevator when it dinged and the doors opened, I almost bumped into the people coming out and apologized quickly as I walked into the elevator and pressed on 3.  
I reached the 3rd floor and tried my best not to run to the left and find the room. I managed to just walk really fast and not bump into anyone when I spotted the door on my right and stood in front of it, taking a deep breath and looking through the small window. I saw a nurse standing over a bed so I knocked on the door, she heard it and walked over, slightly opening the door. "May I help you?" she asked through the small creak she opened and I answered- "I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell… I'm Chloe's roommate." I said while trying to see what was going on behind her. "Oh. I'm sorry, you'll have to wait. You can sit over there, well call you when you can come in." She said and closed the door, pointing at a seat behind me. I stood staring at the door for a whole minute before I registered what she said and turned around, walking slowly to the seat she pointed out. I sat down and stared into space for awhile before I realized no one told me why Chloe was in the hospital! I was getting worked up and worried again, my foot jiggling subconsciously, when my phone rang. I got a text from Amy- " _where are you?"_ and remembered that only I knew Chloe was in the hospital so I called the rest of the Bellas and told them the news. They all came straight away and sat with me, talking and worrying together while we were still not able to go see Chloe. After a couple hours it was getting late and the rest of the Bellas slowly left, promising to be back tomorrow, until it was just me and Amy left sitting.  
Amy nudged my arm and I turned to her- "How're you doing? You okay?" she asks me, knowing how I feel about Chloe, I barely manage to nod as I fight back the tears that I held in all day. Amy uts her arm around me and pats my back, "It's okay, Beca. She'll be fine. I know she will," she says quietly, "this is Chloe we're talking about! Chloe is the strongest person I know. Don't worry, Beca." and gives my shoulder a hug as she gets up. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" she asks before she starts walking back to the elevator. I swallow and shake my head- "No, It's fine. Thanks, though." she smiles at me and hugs me again before saying goodnight and leaving.

I must have fallen asleep on the chair because I jerk awake at 3 A.M. and rub my neck, it hurts from sleeping in a sitting position. So I get up and stretch, walking around to get my legs to wake up, when a nurse leaves room 136 and spots me pacing. "Excuse me, it's 2 A.M., visiting hours are over..." she says to me and I turn to face her- "I'm with Chloe." I say plainly and she nods, backing away.  
A few minutes later she comes back out of the room again and beckons for me to come toward her, I go over to her and she opens the door quietly, letting me in.  
"She was in a car accident. The guy behind her wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into her. She is still unconscious, she has broken ribs, some bruises and cuts all over and a broken hand. Her foot is scraped and she is on life-support. But we think she'll come through pretty soon." she explains as I walk toward the bed, not daring to look up and afraid to see how she looks. I reach the bed and feel the sheets, still looking down. The nurse realizes I reached the bed and says sweetly- "I'll give you two some alone time… There's a button right next to your left hand. The green one. If you need me." and she walks out of the door.  
The room is so quiet as sit down on the edge of the bed, slowly looking up. At first I only see the blanket covering her legs and body, but then my eyes reach her chest and it's slowly rising and falling, extremely slowly. I can see the edge of the bandage on her ribs and my eyes keep traveling up, reaching her neck. Her neck looks okay, there are a few small bruises that were probably from the air-bag. Then my eyes reach her chin and her mouth, her nose and then her eyes, and finally her hair. Her beautiful curly red hair. But now, she has small scrapes on her face and a cut on her swollen lip, her hair is all in knots and her eyes are closed. Before I can stop them the tears I've been holding back all day come pouring out. I got up, still sobbing and looked for some tissues, I spotted a pack on the small table next to Chloe's head and grabbed them. I sat on the edge of the bed, blowing my nose and tears for about half an hour before I calmed down and the tears stopped. My eyes felt puffy and my head hurt from crying. I was going to put the tissues back where they were and go home to sleep, I got up and put the tissues back on the small table. I sneaked a look at Chloe's face and suddenly froze, I couldn't leave. I wouldn't be able to sleep at home knowing Chloe was here and all mangled up. So I looked around the room, found a chair and placed it next to Chloe's head, sitting down and looking at her. Even now she was beautiful. I'm not sure what it is about Chloe, but she's just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. More than Kommissar, which I called a gorgeous specimen without noticing…

I was staring at her and drifting off when I remembered what I was going to do earlier today, before the phone call. I have been planning for months and delaying it so many times that this morning I decided I would do it when I got back from work. I was going to tell Chloe how I felt. I was going to tell her that ever since she barged into my shower and forced me to come audition I have loved her. Even when I was with Jesse. At the time I thought it was just a love between friends, but over time I realized it was more than that. After 3 years with Jesse, he left for LA and we broke up. It wasn't a good time for me but she helped me through it, she and the rest of the Bellas. I can never stop thinking about her, and when she asked me if I would be her roommate when we finished college I didn't hesitate. It's been the best year of my life. I was going to tell her, I was on my way, but then the hospital called. Now, here I am, sitting in front of her unconscious body and am wondering why I waited so long. I saw the way Chloe looked at me, the way she hugged me tighter than the others, the way she lingered a little when she kissed my cheek. I saw the way she blushed when I would compliment her and the way she smiled at me when I would talk. Everyone else saw it, too. But I was so scared, scared I was imagining things and that Chloe was just being her sweet self. I still am. But I know that I have to tell her, she has to know. I was thinking these things when I felt a hand on my back and jumped slightly, turning to see Aubrey. She smiled at me and tried not to laugh at the fright she gave me. Sometimes it's like Aubrey never changed… "How're you holding up, hobbit?" she asks and smirks at the sour expression I give her every time she calls me "hobbit". "I'm okay." I answer and turn my attention back to Chloe. I hear some scraping noise and then I see Aubrey placing a chair next to mine and sitting down. She looks at Chloe and frowns, turning back to me again- "You look tired." she says, noticing my puffy eyes, I look away trying to hide the obvious redness that surrounds my eyes when she puts her arm around my chair and places her head on my shoulder. "She'll be okay, Becs. Don't worry." I nod and feel tears starting to fall again, I reach over to the tissues and place the pack on my lap, ready to be used. "She loves you. You know that, right?" Aubrey says as a tear falls onto my cheek and rolls all the way down onto Aubrey's blonde hair that's still lying on my shoulder. My breath catches at the word "love" and I try to choke back the rest of the tears when Aubrey picks up her head and looks at me. "Beca?" she asks, looking worried and sorry, I nod and manage a small smile. But as she smiles back I feel a dry lump in my throat and the tears comes streaming down my face, accompanied with quiet sobs. Aubrey passes me a tissue from the pack on my lap and give me a tight hug. I hug her back and cry into her shoulder. "I… I love her." I say through sobs. She strokes my hair and I let go of her, sitting back in my chair and stuffing my fist in my mouth to try and stop the sobs. It doesn't help, I keep crying and the tears don't stop. I lean forward and close my eyes, letting the tears fall as Aubrey rubs circles into my back to calm me down. "It's okay. We know. We all know. It's okay to cry. Let it all out." I nod through sobs and continue crying, still leaning forward on the chair. After what felt like hours the tears stopped and I sat up, my head aching and my eyes hurting. Aubrey was still there, she passed me another tissue and I wiped my nose and face, trying to get the tear stains off my cheeks. "Go wash you face, Beca, that will help." she says and points at a small door that leads to a bathroom. I get up and walk over to the door, get into the bathroom and close the door, looking up at the reflection in the mirror. I do look tired. My eyes are all red and puffy and my cheeks are red. I wash my face and my cheeks colors start returning to normal. So I open the door and walk back out, sitting back in the chair.

"What time is it?" I asked, Aubrey looked at her watch "4:30 in the morning." my head turns toward her and I asked, a little defensively, "how did you get in here?!" she laughs and says "Mitchell, I have my ways." I don't ask again when I realize her eyes are a little puffy too. She's been crying.  
We sit and talk quietly for a little longer until we hear the door open and the nurse comes in with another nurse, she smiles at us- "Good morning, ladies. We need to take Chloe to be cleaned and she'll be back very soon." Aubrey and I stood up as they got to the bed and started rolling it toward a side door. We left the room and went to sit at the chairs I saw in yesterday as people started arriving to visit their family or friends and slowly the rest of the Bellas arrived too. By the time they started coming my eyes were less puffy and they didn't mention it, they just came in and asked about Chloe and if anything changed since last night. Some of them left after a little, in a hurry for work, and some stayed a little longer to catch up with Aubrey too. We haven't seen Aubrey in a few weeks so they had plenty to say. But, luckily, they started coming when Chloe was back in the room so they got to see her. After a few hours of them coming and going, and Beca calling her boss to say she won't be in today, it was only Beca and Aubrey. They walked back into the room and Aubrey went to the bed, stroked Chloe's hair and whispered something. She walked back to where Beca was standing near the door and gave her a hug, "I gotta go, hobbit. Stay strong. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled and said "okay. Thanks for coming. It's great seeing you again." Aubrey smiled again and gave her another hug. "Bye" I whispered as Aubrey walked out the door and waved.

I couldn't seem to sit in the room anymore, it felt like someone sucked all the fresh air out of it, so I went down and sat on a bench in the garden. I sat there for a while and watched people pass by; some pushing a wheelchair, some sitting and talking to what looked their great grandfather, some little kids playing hop-scotch and some teenager practicing walking on her stilts… Every once in a while a couple would pass by, holding hands, and my eyes clung to them thinking "that could be Chloe and I." but then looking away suddenly and pushing away the thought. Chloe may never wake up, the nurse said so herself… Not in those exact words, but she didn't say that Chloe would for sure wake up, either… After a few hours I looked at the big clock hanging on the side of one of the buildings and saw it was 4 P.M.. I realized I hadn't eaten lunch so I went back into the hospital, went to the cafeteria and bought myself plenty of food to eat, I knew I wouldn't be back to eat dinner so I just combined lunch and dinner. It was 5 P.M. when I finished eating and I walked back up to room 136, taking my time and using the stairs. I went back into the room and the nurse was standing near the bed, doing something with the tubes. The door closed behind me and she turned to me- "Oh, hi. You're back. I was just finishing up, I'll be gone in a minute. I'm just fixing the morphine tube." I didn't say anything, I just walked toward the bed and watched her work. "She moved a little earlier." the nurse said suddenly, "Really?" I asked hopefully, she smiled as she clicked something onto the tube and nodded "Yeah, her arm jerked. She's waking up slowly." she looked up at me and I smiled and thanked her for letting me know. Her hand let go of the tube and she turned to me-"Okay, all done here. If you need anything just-" "press the green button, I know. Thanks." I completed and she smiled, exiting the room. I watched her leave and slowly turned my attention to Chloe. "So, you moved, huh?" I asked her, not expecting an answer, just talking to myself really… I walked to the chair and sat down next to her head, she looked much better. They cleaned her up earlier and it looks like it helped. Her hair isn't knotty anymore, her head is leaned to one side and she looks more like she's sleeping than she looks unconscious, the scrapes on her face look better and the cut on her lip is barely swollen anymore. I smiled at her and had a sudden feeling of hope, I had a sudden strong feeling that she would wake up. I knew she would. I smiled at the thought and kept looking at her face, thinking back on what happened last night. Thinking back to what Aubrey said- " _She loves you. You know that right?"._ I couldn't figure out why Aubrey suddenly said that at the time but now I understood. Aubrey knows and she's telling me to go for it. She knows how I feel, she's telling me what Chloe feels. At that moment my phone buzzes and I fish it out of my pocket. Aubrey texted me- " _It's now or never, Mitchell."_ I looked at my phone, baffled, how could she now what I was thinking?! I looked around the room and saw Aubrey's face peaking from the door window, she was smiling and pointed at Chloe when I looked at her. I started standing up to open the door for her when she shook her head quickly and mouthed- "NOW." and walked away. I sat back down and looked at the text again, she wants me to tell her… But Chloe can't hear me… I thought about it for a little when suddenly I remembered something Chloe told me a year ago, the day before she asked me to be her roommate.

 _We were sitting on the couch at her new place, reading, when Chloe suddenly turns to me- "Beca, do you believe in true love's kiss?" I looked up from my book and saw Chloe's serious face, I couldn't hold back a laugh and said, while chuckling, "What?" Chloe put down her book and moved to face me on the couch, "True love's kiss. You know… Like in the fairy tales..." she was totally serious. I put a bookmark in my book and turned to face her too- "Chlo, what are you talking about?" she sighed and said "You know how in Sleeping Beauty the prince kisses Aurora and she wakes up from a 100 year sleep? Or, in Snow White when the prince kisses her and breaks the curse?" I nodded and suppressed a grin, she was so cute when she was being serious about something so childish, "So do you believe in it?" she asks again, I chuckle again and reply "Sure, Chlo, whatever." as I reach for my book again and see her smile from the corner of my eye as she picks up her book too. She was reading a book of fairy-tales._

I laughed at the memory and smiled at Chloe, imagining her sitting on the couch and reading the fairy-tale book with the most serious expression anyone's ever seen. I was staring at her face when suddenly I understood what I need to do. What I wanted to do for so long. Chloe told me what to do and now it was time to listen. I stood up and sat on the bed, next to Chloe, I took a deep breath and leaned closer to her face. I got close enough to be able to see her smooth eyelids and the small scar she has always had on her forehead. I breathed in her scent and opened my mouth, ready to say the words that were always at the edge of my tongue when I was near Chloe… "I love you," I whispered slowly, making the words last, "I love you so much, Chloe." I said again and felt my heart clench and butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach. I leaned closer and closed my eyes, slowly getting closer, and finally feeling my lips touch hers. They were soft, and I could feel the place where the cut was, it was a little rougher. I kissed her lips and slowly backed away, opening my eyes and watching her face as I sat up. My eyes didn't leave her face. I watched her for a few minutes, holding her hand and running my thumb over her knuckles, still hoping that might work. I sat there for 30 minutes, holding her hand and staring at her face, but nothing happened. So I stood up and slowly untangled my hand from hers, I was ready to go home. I backed away from the bed, slowly, and watched her the whole time. She didn't budge. I reached the door and turned around, breaking the gaze, and walking toward the elevator.  
I got home using the bike I took to get to the hospital, cycling slowly and not feeling or hearing anything other than my heartbeat and the pedals turning. I opened the door and looked inside, it was so quiet here. I put my keys down the locked the door, going to have a shower. I fell asleep after reading a chapter on the couch at 9 P.M..

I woke up from the phone ringing and realized I was still on the couch. I got up and answered the phone, yawning in the process. "Is this Beca Mitchell?" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, "Yes. Why?" I answered and walked toward my room, ready to go back to bed, when she said "It's the nurse from the hospital. You better come over here." she sounded a little nervous and I stopped in my tracks when she said "hospital". "What? What happened now?" I said and snapped into action, running to my room and getting some clothes to change into so I can leave as soon as possible. "She… Well… In how long can you be here? It's easier to explain in person..." I heard her answer as I put her on speaker and quickly changed into pants and a t shirt, not realizing I was putting on Chloe's favorite, the one she bought me with the red panda on it. "Um, I can be there in 15 minutes, I think..." I said and grabbed the phone, running back to the door and grabbing my keys. She said she'll meet me at the entrance in 15 minutes and then hung up. I brushed my teeth as quickly as possible, locked the door behind me and stuck the phone into my pocket, grabbing the bike and jumping onto it, cycling to the hospital as fast as I can. 10 minutes later I got there and locked up the bike. I bought a bagel in the cafeteria and brushed my hair with my fingers, straightening out the knots. I saw my reflection in one of the glass doors and I looked okay. Just then the nurse came down and walked toward me, leading me to the elevator. "So what happened?" I asked as I finished the last bite of the bagel. She pressed on the up button and dived into it- "So we were watching the cameras last night and… before you ask- yes, we saw what you did and I thought that was the sweetest thing… Anyway, so we were watching the cameras and she started talking. She was mumbling something so I went in and checked on her. All night she was saying "Beca." over and over again. Then this morning when I came in again to check on her she woke up. She sat up and looked around the room. I asked her if she was okay and she said she needs Beca. I told her she should lean back down and that she's exhausted but she didn't. She kept asking for you. And after 2 hours I gave in and called you because she started crying. I don't know what's going on with her..." she said all this as we got into the elevator and reached the 3rd floor. We walked to the door and she stopped in front of it. She looked through the window and gestured for me to do the same. So I looked in the window and saw Chloe sitting in bed and saying something, she looked angry and upset, she was talking to some male nurses that were trying to calm her down. "You better get in there..." the nurse said to me and I nodded. She opened the door for me and I walked in.

C-

I woke up and the last thing I could remember was seeing Beca and then a big crash. I sat up and started asking for her, I had to see her. I had to tell her. After 2 hours one of the nurses went out and came back smiling a little. I started yelling and crying, if I don't tell her now I know I never will. The same nurse went back out a few minutes later and these 2 male nurses came in, trying to calm me down. I yelled even more and asked them to go away. They tried telling me I was in an accident and that I didn't know what I was talking about but I knew exactly what I was talking about. I needed Beca and I love her. I need her to know that. As I was yelling the door suddenly opened and my mouth closed in a snap. It was her. She smiled at me and said "Hi." sweetly and quietly. I looked to where the male nurses were a second ago and saw them walking out the door, leaving us alone. I looked back at Beca and started reaching toward the blanket, wanting to throw it off me and run to her. But she got to me first- "No. Stay in bed, Chlo." she said and walked slowly toward me. I dropped the blanket back down and stretched out my arms "Please" I said and felt the tears on my cheeks again. She came closer and smiled at me, sitting down on the bed beside me and giving me a hug. I hugged her tight and leaned my head on her shoulder, crying, and smelling her hair. It smelled like conditioner. I took a deep breath and let go of her, moving back enough so I can see her. She was wearing the shirt I bought her. I smiled and then saw her lips open, about to talk, my finger went straight to her lips and touched them lightly. She closed her mouth and took my hand, kissing it and looking at me expectantly. She knows I have something to say. "Beca... I love you." I say quickly, not looking away from her eyes. She doesn't avert her eyes either and she smiles widely- "I love you, too, Chlo. Always have." I shake my head and try to stop the tears again, "No. You don't get it! I love you. More than a friend. I- I want to date you." I said hesitantly. Surprisingly, she smiled. "Chloe, do you remember when you asked me if I believed in true love's kiss?" she asks me, still smiling, I nod and wait for her to continue. But she leans forward and puts her forehead against mine, "Well… Let's just say that last night… I tried the curse breaking theory… and it looks like it worked..." she looked into my eyes and smiled again, a knowing smile. I smiled back and looked down at her lips. They looked so tempting. I looked back up at her eyes and saw she was looking at my lips as well. I smiled shyly and took her face in my hands- "Thank you. You are truly my princess in shining armor." I said and she laughed right before latching I latched my mouth onto hers and we kissed. Fairy-tale style.


End file.
